


First time

by sima_sto



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Silly talk, just for fun, just want to know the perverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sima_sto/pseuds/sima_sto
Summary: legolas is not sure if he can handle his first experience with big and thickthing





	First time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enide_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519819) by [Enide_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear). 



> OMG, I can't believe I'm doing this.  
> my first mini fic ever that I've ever posted.
> 
> I sent a prompt to 2000GigolasFics and someone fills it, after I read it something popped into my mind and I decided to post and give it to them as a gift(surprisingly it's my birthday)
> 
> not native and without beta :)  
> +you must be fucking kidding me, huh?*looking unimpressed*  
> -what do you mean?*confused*  
> +you want a beta for just 300 words?  
> -haha haha *laugh nervously**blush*yeah? why not? I don't want to embarrass myself!  
> +shut up you lazy ass!*walk away*  
> 

"but Gimli..."Legolas looks at... The thing... unsure 

"Gimli, my love, I'm not sure i ... If I can take it. it's too  _big_  and  _thick_ " "you sure if it even fits? I can't handle it.it's more pain than anything else"

Gimli bends one of his eyebrows "this is not the pain you cannot take. I'm sure you will use to it. it will get better and in no time you will enjoy it" he winks and brings it close to him.

 Legolas can't help but tense and look at it in the horror of the pain it would make to him and look at his lover's eyes "I know this is what you can offer my love, but..." Legolas gulps.

 Gimli take his hand in his big and rough one"there is nothing to be afraid of my jewel" Legolas looks sheepish

 "this is my first time..." he blushes furiously Gimli chuckle and kisses his red cheek and murmurs "I promise to be gentle" Legolas nodes and take the big and thick ax from Gimli's waiting Hand and test it.

 "Oh, this is not as bad as I thought. maybe this is my first time to wield an ax but maybe I can handle it... maybe even beat you after you learn me"Legolas says with a grin and look devilish at Gimli.

Gimli puffs his chest "huh, hardly. I'm the master of ax here princeling. don't make that face on me" says with a booming voice that makes everyone look at them again(after such a conversation!!)

Legolas bends and bring his lip near Gimli's ear and says with the most seductive voice he can master"maybe ,but want you to show me how good you are with your other ax. What do you think?"

"agreed. but surely after we work on this ax, we can decide for the other one and I will make sure you cry and beg for mercy, for one reason or another"

 


End file.
